


At Your Fingertips

by Nighthawk_17



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Paris (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthawk_17/pseuds/Nighthawk_17
Summary: Romantic adventure in the heart of Paris, filled with love, passion and goofiness!
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Welcome to a romantic trip to Paris, let's follow them while they fall in love!
> 
> Hope you like it :)

C. – Night feels

The night breeze was lulling me, from my balcony the Tour Eiffel in the background was captivating my eyes. It was like staring at those 3D-wallpapers you can put as a screensaver in your laptop. The lights of the city were reflecting in the mesmerizing water and I was trying to get a hold of my life. I had left home to be here, put everything I was and all the certainties I had on pause to dive in this new experience and still I couldn’t figure out what fate had in store for me. They say love is what makes your life complete and fulfilled, I think I can agree with that, just to have someone waiting for you at home, someone you can be yourself with, someone who can pick you up and be yours. How couldn’t I just be like everyone else? Like these two lovers at the street corner, engulfed in each other, living out their love. Why am I always so complicated, why are people always just a tick not right, why is there always something off ? I hadn’t been with someone from the college times, where you are almost obliged to find a guy for prom. The thing is, I had been through the same line of thoughts so many times and still I wasn’t getting why I could not figure myself out with any of the guys, parties and meetings they were throwing at me. 

Suddenly a text from Fleur, shaking me from this introspective monologue.  
-“Hey, be ready in 20 minutes – we are going to the bar we checked yesterday – it’s lit !!”

I couldn’t repress a smile, it was just so Fleur, so frizzly and at the same captivating. We met when I first started working here in Paris as the technical director for an art magazine, she used to organize art shows around the capital and when the offer came up, she moved in the apartment underneath mine. In between sensual meetings with a big variety of international boys visiting the city (don’t worry just from her side) and cozy Netflix-nights, we became really close friends.  
I decided to go for the smoking- black and paillettes- hot look, at least if no one was gonna catch me, I was still making a good impressions on myself. 

As the taxi was already waiting for us, I rushed out of the door, trying to spare some time so that Fleur could catch up (she loves make up), without knowing what life had organized for me.  
The club was crowded, the music so loud I could barely think but after all it was very pleasant.  
“So Catherine and Vivienne are over there, let me introduce them to you!  
Hi Ladiesss, how are you? How is the party? It is with great pleasure that I’d like to introduce you to Christen, this is Catherine and Vivienne!!”  
“Hey Fleur so nice to see you and what an amazing surprise!! We can finally put a face to a name, Christen! We heard so much about you!”  
“It’s a pleasure for me as well, I’m kind of new here in the City so it is nice to meet new people”  
“ Yeah, tonight we are gonna have so much funn, you won’t even have the USA in your mind at the end! Let us buy you girls some drinks “

And so they were gone.  
We went dancing for some time, blood running through our bodies at the same frequency as the beats of the songs. At some point Fleur needed to go to the bathroom and I decided to take a rest near the minibar. And then time froze. This girl. Wow. She was there, surrounded by people who were talking to her and I didn’t care, I didn’t care that I was staring, I didn’t care she was a girl, like when had I ever been interested in girls? But I couldn’t stop looking at her, she was the magnet for my heart, the vigorous breath of fresh air I didn’t know I needed in my life. “But what are you even saying Christen? You don’t even know her name and she hasn’t noticed you, get your stuff together for once.” My mind was spinning, the way she was curling her lips while nodding absently to words she probably didn’t even heard was luring me in, her body, so composed and yet so welcoming - it awakes places unknown to me. I think I need to see a therapist, a good one.  
For a small fraction of time I felt a contact, those beautiful eyes landed on me, as she was exploring the area and--

“I’m here againnn! Christen, are you alive? Did you eye up someone?” “Ehm no why did it take you so long?” “I just had a casual meetup in the restroom with an old friend of mine” “You’re impossible hahah you never lose a minute”  
“ohh c’mon I should be your inspiration!! Let’s go dancing, Vivienne and Cath are waiting for us yuyuuu!” 

The night was proceeding without hitches and without my angel. The music was not that bad but I couldn’t keep my mind away from thinking of this girl. I tried more and more to dance with my friends in a provocative way, hoping she was in some corner of the room watching me. Shot after shot, head pounding and libido growing, still no signs. Life gets you fooled when you least expect it. In my case it was from a spilled drink, exactly in the middle of my face. The look on her face will always be printed into my memory, there she was, caught red-handed, blushing like a rose.  
“I’m so sorry, it literally just slipped from my hand, let me help you out, look you're soaking wet and it is all my fault ”

Could I see some amusement in her features?

I was at loss of words, I could only feel her hands on me, her fingertips leaving burning holes through my skin. Can someone so unknown leave a mark so strong?


	2. Moonlight

“I’m Tobin, but you probably don’t even care right now”   
“Your name is as unique as your way of introducing yourself, I’m Christen” 

She started to chuckle lively. I was in a trance, was it even reality? I couldn’t even be mad at this angel in front of me.   
“Can I buy you a drink at least?” “Oh okay, yes thank you” She took my hand and navigated me through the crowd of dancing figures. My core was shaken, my pulse almost gone. Her hand was so soft, her slender fingers were caressing my palm, as if it was their only job in this world.   
“What would you like?” “A dry Martini please”   
“Hey Adèle, can you make us a dry Martini and a Highball please?”   
The girl at the bar wasn’t even looking at her, her piercing eyes pointing at me doing an X-Ray of my whole body. 

“Of course, baby, do you want it spiced as usual?” I could feel Tobin’s embarrassment radiating from her cheeks. “No thanks, neat will be fine”  
For the whole prep time we both stayed in silence, for two long awkward minutes.   
“Here for you both” “How much is it?” “It’s on the house, as long as you’re answering my calls, I’m free on Friday”   
Tobin was baffled, she left a 20-euro bill on the counter and turned to me “Let’s go” She took our drinks and guided me to a sofa in the corner. 

“I’m very sorry for Adèle, she is just overly friendly, it just gets too much when she sees I’m with other people, mostly if they have so stunning eyes”   
For a moment we just looked into each other’s eyes. The way hers were conveying so much, the attraction palpable with every heartbeat.   
“Hmm, thanks for the drink” “Of course, sorry here” Our hands touched again, I grabbed my glass, she didn’t retrieve her hand right away, was I reading too much? Why couldn’t I say more than just thank you? I was paralyzed, I wanted to impress her but at the same time not disappoint her. 

“So you’re not from Paris, are you?” Her accent was American, but there was something European in her style.   
“Well I’m originally from NJ but my mum is from Paris, so I’ve been living here since she got divorced from my dad. And I like it here, the cultural side you can experience at every corner of every neighborhood, the idea of romanticism, it is just unique. And what brings you to the Ville Lumière?”

We were constantly making eye contact, she was my drug. I was burning inside to know her better, I was hoping she was liking me back.   
“I wanted to open my horizons, I wanted to get to know my true self, without all the roots and the securities you have back at home. So I basically decided to cross the ocean and I found the job of my dreams, I’m working a—” 

A body just crushed into me. What is coming next tonight? “CHRISSS I think I drank too much, but don’t worry, it is David’s fault.” Fleur was wasted, it would have been an exception if she wasn’t. She started to grab my arms and to hug me, while ceremoniously moving her hair back and forth into my face. “He said he doesn’t want me anymore, that he is back with his girlfriend”  
“Ok, calm down, let’s go out for some air, but stay still”  
“Let me help you out” Tobin was there to rescue me, putting her strong but delicate arms around Fleur’s waist, almost supporting her all alone.   
“I’m sorry to bother you, she is always like this when David is involved and I’m the one supposed to bring her home”  
“You’re a good friend” She said it with so much emotion, that Fleur was not the only one falling to her knees.   
“YESSS SO A GOOD FRIEND, SHE IS EVEN SO SEXY, YOU SHOULD SEE HER IN HER BIKINI” Fleur was rambling, while giving me a smack on the cheek. It was just so typical.   
“I can bet” Did I hear it right? Was she flirting with me? Of course not, she just wanted to be nice and indulge Fleur. 

We reached the exit and waved at the first available cab. Tobin gently helped me to carry Fleur’s weight into the taxi. That was it. She was there with her hands in her pockets, the moonlight drawing my attention to her cheekbones, maybe to her lips. I didn’t want to see it.   
“It was an interesting night Christen, get home safe” there must be more. It cannot end just like this. Not only this. 

Christen, wake up? And then I did it. I moved forward and kissed her. She was so taken aback, I didn’t even give her the time or the chance to respond. It was very brief, but so intense. I turned around and got into the cab without looking back. 

Maybe I was just too afraid of getting rejected. I had never done something like this. I was the A-girl, always organized and with a checklist for everything. The typical girl who hated romantic comedies.  
I spent the whole way back home looking at the buildings of Paris sleeping in the dark with Fleur’s drool on my shoulder. What a fool I am. Kissing random people without knowing them.

The thing is that she was not just any person and I was not actually against romantic movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading :)


End file.
